Once Upon a Slenderman
by Anima Reader
Summary: This story is a "what if" idea from my Slenderman Time story. It's a what if Slendy killed the human in the beginning of the story, and a what if Slendy was helping Emma in season 1. How will the story change? Will Emma still be the hero of the story? I don't know I only just started the story yesterday. Rated T because Slendy killed and may kill more.
1. Hi Emma

**Hello everyone Anima Reader typing. Now before you all get mad that I am writing a new story with many of my other stories unfinished this plot bunnie would not leave me alone to work on the other stories and many of the stories are in need of your help.**

 **I need to stop the rants…. Ahem, this story came as a 'what if?' from my story 'Slenderman Time'.**

 **The way Slendy and Emma become friends is the same in both stories but Slendy is willing enough to kill humans in this story.**

 **Anyway here is the story….**

* * *

Slenderman's view

"WHY ARE YOU HUMANS SO DUMB" I screamed as the lost child I was TRYING to show the way out of my woods left the trail again. "DON'T YOU IDIOTS KNOW THERE IS A KILLER STOCKING MY WOODS KILLING EVERYONE THEY CAN FIND?!" I sighed when the child continue their walking because of course no one can hear my voice. I can be seen but not heard, I hate it I just want so one to talk to.

"There is only a few more miles to go before this child can leave my woods I just need to get them back on the trail" I told myself I then noticed what brought the child away from the trail.

"Wow what a beautiful meadow" the child said as they entered the meadow that I didn't remember being there.

"What in the world" I said distracted by the new meadow until I heard the child scream I turned to where the child was only to find the child dead at the feet of the human that was using my woods as a killing field. The human was smiling as they looked at what they did to the poor child and something in me snapped. Tentacle like arms sprouted from my back and grabbed the human and my hidden mouth that I couldn't open no matter how hard I tried opened before the human as I said in a voice they could hear "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT!" **(AN what it fits).** The human screamed as I ripped him in half and throw his body into the meadow. My body turned to normal as I took out a piece of paper I found in my woods a long time ago and dipped my finger in the blood from the human and wrote 'IF YOU KILL IN MY WOODS I WILL KILL YOU! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING'. As I nailed the note on a tree at the edge of the meadow, the O's smeared toware they had a X in the center of the O. When I saw what happened to the O's I found that I liked how they looked and added a o with a x in it at the bottom of the page. As I entered my woods again in search of ether in new killer or a lost child, the meadow was filled with a bright light.

* * *

Regina's view

'I can't believe how well the curse worked' I thought to myself as I walked through my new town that I now owned filled with my enemies that couldn't remember who they were. As I neared the edge of the town I smelled blood which confused me since Charming was in the hospital and I saw everyone else in the town. As I drew closer to the smell I could have sworn I heard dark laughter from deep in the woods. Then I saw the dead body of a young girl that I didn't know that died from a stab wound and a man, with a knife in his hand, who was ripped in half under a tree with a note that read 'IF YOU KILL IN MY WOODS I WILL KILL YOU! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING' at the end was a o with a x inside of it.

"Where in the world did my curse take us?" I asked not thinking I would get a answer back.

"You best be going to tell the others human for your town is in my woods" a voice spoke.

"Who's there!" I yelled in fear looking for the one who spoke.

"Interesting you can hear me" the voice spoke as I finally found him and saw a tall man with no face wearing a black suit covered in blood.

"What are you?" I asked

He laughed "you will have to figure that out yourself" he said before he vanished.

* * *

5 years later Emma's view

"This is the area the owner of the restaurant said they found me" I said to myself. "I really need to stop talking to myself" I said as I continued my walking into the woods looking for clues only stopping when I reached a tree with a hole big enough for a human to sit in **(AN for those that don't remember it's the tree that Pinocchio and Emma used to enter this world)**. I climb into the hole and stood up to look at the area in a new hight to see if I missed anything. As I was doing so I saw what looked like a slender black tree walking towards me. I spoke in a surprising calm voice "hello, who are you?"

A voice that sounded like a calm breeze answered "Oh, another lost soul has entered my woods."

"I am not lost I am looking for clues about my past" I spoke "now who are you Mr. Slendy person?"

"I have no name" a tall sender man with no face spoke as he came into view. "And why do you think my woods will give you clues about your past?"

"I was found here" I answered. "Can I call you Slendy?"

* * *

23 years later Slendy's view

It's been sometime since Emma last entered my woods and I was starting to get worried. I was pacing the area we meet trying to calm myself when I felt her energy enter my wood near that weird appearing out of nowhere town. I was curious why my human friend was heading to the town I teleported to the spot I saw the town appear from and watch as Emma drove her yellow car into the town I followed her into the town teleporting from one shadow to the next not seen, thanking the times I had it follow my pray into the different towns perfecting this ability. I watched as Emma stopped her car in front of a good size white house and got out of her car with a child. They walked up to the door and I was surprised to see the human that I scared when the town first appeared with another human. After sometime Emma came out of the house looking a little flustered so I teleported into the car as she got in and asked "what was that about?"

"Hey Slendy, its been awhile" Emma said not surprised since I would teleport into her car and next to her with no warning more than once she gain the ability to sense me long before I could sense her. "That was my son finding me on my 28 birthday and me bring him home while getting into a argument with his adopted mom."

"Well aren't you glad that you got to see him again and that he is while?" I asked as Emma started driving out of the town.

"Yes it was nice seeing him but he thinks that everyone in the town's story book characters and my parents are Snow White and Charming."

"Well I don't know about that but you and the town are from the same place." Emma stopped the car at the edge of the woods and looked at me for the first time since she entered her car with a shocked look on her face. I thought it was because of what I said so I continued "the town has the same energy surrounding you and the area you were found in."

Emma shocked her head and said "Yes the news is shocking but Slendy when did you get a face?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as Emma reached over and brought the sun blocker thingy down and opened the mirror in it so I could see my face. My skin was it's natural pale color but I was surprised to see bright blue eyes looking back at me with a small nose, long back hair, pointed elf like ears, and pale lips. I called out my tentacle like limbs and I smiled my first smile that stretched from one pointed ear to the other as I saw they were still there and I put them away as I spoke "well this proves this place needs investigating" never taking my eyes off the mirror seeing that my new lips were moving as I spoke.

"Well so much for just leaving like Henry's adopted mother wanted" Emma said with a sigh turning the car around and stopping in front of Granny's Bed & Breakfast. "Well come on Slendy lets get a room."

As we walked into the rundown building, I had to crouch to fit, why were human building so short, I heard to humans arguing down the stairs. They were so into the argument they didn't see us.

"Excuse me" Emma said getting the older human's attention. "We would like two beds"

The older human asked "really?" As the younger one grabbed a scarf from another room "would you like a forest view or a square view?"

Emma looked at me and I shrugged "either is fine" I spoked.

"Square view's fine" Emma said to the older human.

"Now what's the names?"

"Slendy Woods" I said Emma gave me a 'really' look.

"Emma… Emma Swan" Emma said turning her attention back to the older human.

"Emma" a dark voice spoke causing Emma and I to turn to see another human with brown hair and brown eyes that gave me bad vibes. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks" Emma said turning back to the older human.

"It's all here" the older human said giving that human a small package.

"Yes of course it is thank you" they said taking the package then turned to Emma "enjoy your stay….Emma" and he walked out.

"Who's that?" I asked

"Mr. Gold he owns this place" the younger human said

"The Inn?" Emma asked

"No the town" the older human said "so how long will you two be with us?"

"A week just a week" Emma said and I gave her a questioning look.

"Great" the older human said grabbing the key and handing it to Emma "welcome to Storybrooke." When I saw the key I laugh at the coincidence of the key having a swan, Emma and the other humans joined in when they saw the swan on the key.

"By the way my name's Granny and this is my grandaughter Ruby let us know if you need anything." the older human now named Granny said.

 **Far away I heard the sound of a clock tick.**

* * *

 **Welp episode 1 is done. Should I continue doing the show like this or should I change it with my own story line? Let me know in the review or PM me (P.S. tell me which story if you PM me I got a lot of other stories going right now). Anyway see you all in the next story!**


	2. Hi Rump

**Hey guys I'm back!**

 **For those of you wondering why Slendy is nice in both of my versions of this crossover it is because he and the other Creep's are nice to me. Every night for as long as I can remember I had terrible nightmares. In order to not have them I would stay up until I would pass out in a dreamless sleep. When I was old enough to watch crime shows I found that I could sleep without nightmares but there were days that I couldn't watch the shows and the nightmares would come back even darker than they were before. A few years ago I found the Creepypasta stories on Youtube and I would listen to the stories as I got ready for bed and like the crime shows it kept the nightmares away. Then came a night that I was unable to watch either of them and like always a nightmare came but this time I wasn't alone Slendy was there and he brought my dream character away from the nightmare and into a good dream. Every night one of the Creep's are in my dreams helping me into a good dream most of the time it is Slendy. So to me the Creep's are friendly. Yes, they are killers and most made up, but if I were to meet one of the real Creep's I would welcome them with open arms.**

 **Anyway that is why Slendy is nice now back to the story…..**

* * *

Slendy's View

Sleeping a little while on a real bed was nice. Though I can only sleep one hour a night, I don't know why I don't sleep more than that, it maybe from how I was born. I layed in bed for one more hour thinking about the day before and how the next may give the answers we are both looking for. After that hour passed I got up and decided to explore the town. I teleported to the front lawn of the bed and breakfast to not wake the others up and started walking to the broken now working clock. While I walked toward the clock I passed a shop with a golden sign that caused me to pause for it gave me the same bad feeling as the man the day before and that the store was still open. I decided to check it out to see if it was safe for Emma when she explores the town tomorrow for clues of her past.

"Hello" I said as I entered the shop when I saw no one there I heard a muffled noise in the back of the shop figuring they couldn't hear me I walked toward the back room and moved the curtin out of the way. Looking into the room I saw the man that Granny called Mr. Gold sitting at a spinning wheel turning straw into gold. I smiled and said out loud "I can see how you got your name Mr. Gold."

* * *

Gold's view

I stopped and turned towards the voice shocked since I didn't feel their presence when they entered the shop. I saw the man that was with Emma earlier and felt my reawaken magic shake with fear when it finally felt his presence. "Who are you and how did you get in the door was locked."

The man just smiled and answered "My name is Slendy Woods and you left your door unlocked."

"How can that be I locked it with my magic" I though not realising I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"Well there's your answer magic doesn't work well around me the darker the magic the weaker it is."

My jaw dropped at that, how can there be someone with this ability exist in this world.

Slendy laughed and said "the last time I saw a face like that was when the group of witches and wizards tried to kill Emma and her friends in that secret room in the underground magic area in front of me." He laughed again "that room with the old arch way to nowhere was filled with their blood and after I killed them all I helped the kids leave the magic underground getting them to their allies and killed another wizard that looked like a messed up version of my brother Spendy." I gave him a weird look at that which caused him to laugh again "Emma gave him that name in fact she named all of my brothers. Now how is it that this town that came from the same place as Emma has someone so young with so much dark magic living in it?"

* * *

Time skip

Emma's view

Waking up in a old bed in a room I didn't recognise is a great way to wake up fast looking around the room and opening the curtain covering the window caused the memories of yesterday to fly back. Shaking my head out of the memory I used my ability to locate Slendy at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop which I thought was weird since Slendy never cared for human objects but he does love suits and ties. So to find out what he was doing there I walked out of the b&b grabbing two apples on the way and headed to Gold's shop. When I got to the door of Gold's shop I found the door was hard to open but I opened harder door so it was no problem. "Slendy!" I yelled when I didn't see him in the front room.

'I am in the back room with Rumplestiltskin' he called back telepathically then said out loud "I am back here with Mr. Gold."

"There you are I grabbed you your first breakfast" I said as I tost him a apple that he grabbed with a tentacle which caused Gold to knock over his spinning wheel sending the straw and gold all over the room.

"Accio gold and straw." I said using my wandless magic to gather the gold and straw that I then handed to Gold. "Sorry about that Rump, Slendy just likes messing with magic users."

"What are you!"

"A child of Cain the first murderer." Slendy answered with a sad smile "the warning I left the women that raised Emma's son still stands Rump. Come on Emma thats explore the town."

"Yeah lets get going. We should get a hand on the town while Henry's in school."

* * *

 **And que the brain fart!**

 **So what you guys think. Emma knows Earths form of magic. Slendy killed Voldemort and the Deatheaters and is unaffected by dark magic which** **edboy4926** **knows why thanks for your ideas again. Let me know your ideas for this story in the review or PM me (P.S. tell me which story if you PM me I got a lot of other stories going right now). I need all the help I can get. Anyway see you all in the next story!**


	3. Hi Regina, Hi Charming

**Hey everyone I'm alive sorry about how long it's been getting a new job, many new plot bunnies, plot wolfs, and plot a lot of deer where do they keep coming from help me!**

 **Slendy: Anima are you ok?**

 **No**

 **Slendy: do you need a hug while they read your story?**

 **Yes.. sniff here is the story**

* * *

Emma's view

"Slendy what did you mean when you said you gave Regina a warning?" I asked as we walked away from Gold's shop.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? This is the weird town that appeared from nowhere after my first kill." Slendy stated showing his shock on his face that he forgot to tell me.

"Oh, so Regina was the one who found your note and how you found out that magic users could hear you." I said remembering the tale he told my a long time ago when I asked him why he killed and who was the first.

"Yep! How is Harry and the other's by the way?" He asked tilting his head in the way I found adorable and now even more now with his new face.

'I really need to find cat ears that match his hair but only have him wear it when it's only the two of us' I thought while blushing.

"Well thanks to you killing Voldemort along with the horcruxes and the Death Eaters. Harry and his Godfather are living in peace away from the wizard world that tried to control them. Ron and Hermione got married so did Neville and Luna. Dumbledore got sent to Azkaban when all of what he done for his greater good got out. What brought them up?" I said as I was looking into his bright sky blue eyes not noticing how our faces were drawing closer.

"I told Mr. Gold about the night I saved all of you and I was wondering how the others were." Slendy answered with our faces very close to each other only us to break away before we were close enough to kiss. 'Dam why did that happen? And why did it stop?' I thought will a deep blush looking away from Slendy and into one of the shops we were walking by.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of **my** town?" spoke a voice from behind us causing my blush to die and for both of us to roll our eyes knowing who it was before we turned around to face a angry Regina.

"This is not your town Regina if anything it's Slendy's since it is in his woods." I said very annoyed that she interrupted our time.

"What are you talking about and who is this Slendy?" She asked not noticing Slendy right next to me since she was only focused on me.

"Hello Regina you haven't aged a day since I gave you my warning 28 years ago." Slendy said teleporting next to her making her jump.

"What are you talki…" Regina started to say when her expression shifted from anger to horror.

"Oh, so you do remember me. I just got this face yesterday so it is understandable that you didn't recognize me." Slendy said with a heart throbbing smile.

"..." Regina was frozen in shock and fear causing us to laugh our but's off what made it even funnier for me was that she didn't even see that smile which means I am the first and only one to see it so far.

"Haha come on Emma there is a town to explore and clues of your parents to find. See you later E.Q.!" Slendy said still smiling as we walked away leaving Regina like that.

"E.Q.?" I asked while trying to keep from blushing.

"Mr. Gold told me who she was in their world." Slendy answered not even noticing my blush.

"Oh did he give any clues about where my parents are at?" I asked causing every bit of my blush to disappear.

"One is at the school the other is in the hospital. He didn't say who was which or who they think they are in this world." Slendy answered as I noticed that his cheeks had a slight pink color to them.

'No way' I shock my head clearing my head then said "well school is still on, so let's go to the hospital then." I paused then looked at Slendy and asked in a serious voice "Slendy if Regina and the others haven't age for a long time how old are my parents?"  
"They are now only a little older than you…. This is going to be weird isn't it?"

"Yes this will be weird. I am glad I am not in their shoes when they get their memories back, I was a baby the last time they saw me."

"And yet another reason why we need to be careful when we find them. Gold didn't say how to break the memory curse on the town the only reason he remembers is because he knew your name and made it so his memory would come back when he heard it in this world."

"My abilities in this world's magic may be able to lift the curse but it could cause unforeseen damage to everyone here since this is magic from another world." I said as we walked into the hospital.

After a few minutes we came to a room where a man was in a comma. Slendy felted the man's energy was very similar to mine and said "well looks like we found your father though aren't people that are in a comma covered with tubes for food and stuff?"

"Well it appears that my old world doesn't know how to deal with comma people." I said as we headed into the room.

"It looks like the comma wasn't caused by magic. Try using the wake up spell being that he is in the hospital we won't have to worry about any side effects for as soon as he wakes up the doctors will look and deal with any."

"Your right this may be the only chance I get to try the magic of this world on one of my old world. So Rennervate."

The body of Charming twisted and jurked. The heart monitor went crazy then slowed as he opened his eyes as a women with short black hair came running in they locked eyes and Charming spoke "Snow."

'What do you know Emma your mother came to you and the curse didn't give him fake memories like everyone else' Slendy mind spoke to me. I rolled my eyes and watched Snow call herself "Mary Margaret"

"Alright David let's sit back down, the way we woke you up was a experimental treatment that may have unknown side effects. So Emma will stay here while Miss Margaret and I are going to get a healer" Slendy stated as he pulled Snow out of the room with him leaving me with my father who was staring at me in shock.

"Emma?"

"Yes Dad it's me and what Slendy said was true. I woke you up using this world's magic so I have no clue what it could do to you since you aren't used to this world's magic like Slendy and I are."

"You both can use magic?"

"I can use magic, Slendy on the other vine…. how can I word this… oh I know Slendy is like a sword and shield that is unaffected by dark magic but can be dented but not destroyed by light magic. After being around him for so long I gained my own form of magic shielding though it is much weaker than Slendy's."

"Why did you say vine instead of hand and how can a human that doesn't have magic be unaffected by magic?"

"Who said anything about Slendy being a human?"

"What?"

"Don't freak out Dad Slendy may not be human but he has saved me more times than I can count, he is also my first friend, and the only ones he kills are murderers."

"Then what is he?"

"We don't know Slendy and his brothers are the only ones of their kind the only thing we know is that they are the children of the first murder, they have tentacle like extra limbs, they have something wrong with their face, and they stopped aging at 29."

"I didn't see anything wrong with his face."

"Oh, that is because of this town's magic." I laughed "if you saw him before he entered the town you wouldn't see a face like a sculpture just before the face was done."

"..."

"Now until we get everyone their memories back you are my brother who has been missing. My best friend Slendy and I have been looking everywhere for you and just happen to hear about the John Doe in a coma after dropping my son back off at his adopted mothers house, Regina, and just happen to have the only coma breaker drug that Dr. Slendy Woods ever and will ever make."

"Ok but why brother?"

"We are to close in age to be dad/daughter or uncle/niece. We could say cousins but I have a feeling that you will not let me go anywhere without you or Slendy and your being protective of me it can be explained away as you just being my big brother."

"Why do I get the feeling you've done something like this before?" Charming asked giving me a flashback to the time I got Harry to the Doctor causing the Dursleys to be arrested and sent to jail. Waking out of my flashback just as the doors to the room opened to Slendy, Snow, and a doctor with messy blond hair and brown eyes.

"Oh so your really wake my name is Dr. Whale and I am going to examine you to make sure what Dr. Woods and your sister Emma gave you doesn't have any side effects then I will release you to your family." Dr. Whale stated as he kicked Snow and I out of the room.

"So Mary you like my brother?" I asked giving her a knowing smile.

Mary blushed and looked away.

"It's great that you have a crush on David since he has a love at first sight crush on you so I am ok with you two dating. Beside David never had feelings for anyone outside the family before you came along."

"Really?"

"Yep you are the only one that he likes."

* * *

 **What I don't like the whole fake love troup that many shows do so no SHE will not appear it was because of HER that I missed a good chunk of season one. I've had enough of that crap when I was five from the Winx Club. Love the old show but hate Sky for what he did to Bloom.…..**

 **Slendy: great she is on a rant again, anyway this looks like a good stopping point so see you guys in the next chapter. Hopefully the rant will be done by then….**


End file.
